The Sound of Tsuna
by Heavens Evangel
Summary: Tsuna is a kindhearted nun-in-training at Vongola Nono's abbey, although he tries hard to keep his head in his duties, it just doesn't seem like he was ready. Nono reacts by sending Tsuna to a family that is in need of a governess. Highjinks ensue.
1. Act One

**The Sound of Tsuna**

**Cast of Characters**

Captain Georg Von Trapp: Gokudera Hayato

Maria: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Liesl: Hibari Kyouya

Friedrich: Yamamoto Takeshi

Louisa: Sasagawa Kyoko

Kurt: Sasagawa Ryohei

Brigitta: Miura Haru

Marta: Dokuro Chrome

Gretel: Lambo

**Miscellaneous:**

Rolf: Rokudo Mukuro

Baroness Elsa Schräder: Reborn

Uncle Max Detweiler: Mammon

Frau Schmidt: I-Pin

Franz, the butler: Bianchi

Reverend Mother: Vongola Nono, Timoteo

Nun 1: Joshima Ken

Nun 2: Kakimoto Chikusa

Nun 3: Kurokawa Hana

Nun 4: Longchamp Naito

Nun 5: Basilicum (Basil)

Herr Zeller: Xanxus

**Act One: How do you solve a problem like Tsuna?**

**I**t was just after dawn, the sun was up high in the mountains a lone boy was sitting on the hills, enjoying the sun and the birds singing. The warm wind blew through his spiky mocha colored locks as deep orange brown eyes twinkled with amusement, singing from the happiness of being in the great outdoors. He fixed his clothes and lay back against the grass, amongst the yellow, red and purple colored flowers, taking in the scents of the things around him. He enjoyed how loud he could be without the others at the abbey telling him to be quiet, forcing their rules about singing and dancing down his throat. He closed his eyes, warmed by the sun's rays and cooled by the gentle wind; it did not take long for the sound of the abbey bells to ring in his ears. Upon hearing them, he sat up abruptly and panicked, grabbing a hold of his habit. "Oh no, Vongola Nono will have my head for this!"

Elsewhere, within the abbey, Vongola Nono and the others of the sect had left daily mass. A few within the organization began to trail after him almost obediently as they walked the courtyard.

Longchamp Naito came running down the halls and skid to a stop before Vongola Nono. "Dearest Nono, he's gone, I cannot find him anywhere."

Timoteo sighed deeply. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir, I've looked in all the usual places." He said as he caught his breath, his wild hair matted to his forehead.

"Then I suggest you look in places that are not so usual." The aged man said softly, the wrinkles of worry set deep into his pale face.

Naito looked up at him and nodded reluctantly. "Yes Nono." He turned and scurried off to look for the missing boy.

Kurokawa Hana stepped close to Timoteo and shook her head. "Nono, I do not believe that boy is right for the abbey."

"Yes he is out of hand, but he has the heart for the will of God." Nono said in an attempt to dismiss the other's allegations.

But Hana would not budge or be brushed aside. "Nono, he runs off at all hours of the day, is late to everything and sings in the hallways!"

"Hana, we were all young, you still are… you must understand that Tsuna is unlike any one else that has ever set foot in this abbey."

"He is a menace to our society, to all we stand for. Nono, you must ask him to leave."

He shook his head and noticed three others standing near one another in deep conversation. He made his way over to them gracefully, Hana on his heels. "You three… what do you think of Brother Tsuna?"

Joshima Ken looked over to Nono and pushed up his glasses. "Tsuna…?" He gave a thoughtful look. "He's a nice boy, some of the time…"

Nono nodded and looked to the next. "And you?"

Kakimoto Chikusa sighed. "Tsuna can be quite helpful… in most cases…"

Nono's spirits where fading fast as he looked to the third and final member. "And you Basilicum?"

Basil looked up shyly to Nono. "Tsuna… makes me laugh." He smiled.

Nono nodded in approval.

"But… sometimes…" He hesitated, "he says lame things."

Hana smirked a bit in satisfaction. "You see Nono! All the more reason to get rid of the boy, he is not right for our society or our rules."

But for now, Nono would not listen to Hana's remarks. Many things swam in the older man's mind. For one thing, Tsuna could be an asset to them, but with all his faults, he could also be a hindrance. It was not something that in this time of war, he or the others in their faction, could afford. Nono contemplated all the downsides and upsides to keeping the boy around. "How do you solve a problem like Tsuna?"

He climbs a tree and scrapes his knee  
His pants have got a tear  
He waltzes on his way to Mass  
And whistles on the stair  
And underneath his wimple  
He has spikes in his hair  
I even heard him singing in the abbey

He's always late for chapel  
But his penitence is real  
He's always late for everything  
Except for every meal  
I hate to have to say it  
But I very firmly feel  
Tsuna's not an asset to the abbey

I'd like to say a word in his behalf  
Tsuna makes me laugh

How do you solve a problem like Tsuna?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Tsuna?  
A flibbertijibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him  
Many a thing he ought to understand  
But how do you make him stay  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand

Oh, how do you solve a problem like Tsuna?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?

When I'm with him I'm confused  
Out of focus and bemused  
and I never know exactly where I am  
Unpredictable as weather  
He's as flighty as a feather  
He's a darling! He's a demon! He's a lamb!

He'd out pester any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
He could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl  
He is gentle! He is wild!  
He's a riddle! He's a child!  
He's a headache! He's an angel!  
He's a boy!

How do you solve a problem like Tsuna?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Tsuna?  
A flibbertijibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him  
many a thing he ought to understand  
but how do you make him stay  
and listen to all you say  
how do you keep a wave upon the sand

Tsuna came rushing in, skidding to a halt in front of a water pump. He grabbed the handle and pumped it quickly, holding his hands out to the cool water that rushed out. He splashed it on his face haphazardly and went back to running when he noticed the five crowded around each other. He slowed to a halt as he went passed, looked back and sighed softly at being caught. He shook his head and walked away from the group.

How do you solve a problem like Tsuna….?

How do you catch a moonbeam… in your hand?

They all shook their heads, watching Tsuna walk away from them.

It was not an hour later that Tsuna had walked to Nono's office, filled with dread. _I will not hear the end of this…_ He nodded sagely as he was allowed into the room.

"Thank you Hana, you may go now. Tsuna have a seat." Nono said in his soft, yet commanding voice as he looked down at some papers that rested on his desk.

Hana nodded and retreated, closing the door behind her she glanced at Tsuna as she did.

Tsuna sat at the other side of the desk, looking nervous, his fingers intertwined on his lap to keep them from fiddling around.

Nono looked up slowly at him, peering into his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Vongola Nono, please forgive me! It was such a beautiful day and the gates were unlocked. The birds and the sky were calling to me to come, the mountains begged me to lie upon them, please, please forgive me!" He bowed his head apologetically.

"The mountains, dear child, if it had been dark and you had gotten lost what then?"

"Oh no as if I could ever get lost there, those are my mountains, and they were the mountains that lead me to you."

Nono looked at him quizzically.

"Yes Nono, I used to come down from the mountain and sit in a tree outside the abbey, I used to love listening to the voices of the others singing during mass." He smiled at the childhood memory, then looked up to Nono who's face had become quite serious, causing more creases to show in his skin.

He shook his head and remained there, deep in thought. "It is time… for you to leave us Tsuna."

"What? Oh no Nono, please, do not make me go!" Tsuna sat on edge, although the abbey's rules had been tough to follow, Tsuna enjoyed it there and the way the others got along.

"It will just be a little while, consider this a test from God. Captain Hayato Gokudera is in need of a governess for his seven children."

"Seven children!" He exclaimed in shock. _Could he not keep it in his pants?_

"Do you not like children?"

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just… seven children…" He gasped at the thought.

Nono shook his head and ignored the shock resonating from the other boy. "It will be until September, do this, and if you still feel you belong here, then return. This is your test Tsuna; you must take it as God's will."

Tsuna wanted to protest but when Nono put it that way, it was hard to. "Yes Nono."

"You will leave immediately."

"Yes Nono." Tsuna sighed inwardly and rose up from the chair.

"Good, do us proud." Nono waved the boy off and went back to his paper work.

Tsuna looked to him and nodded hesitantly as he walked out of the room, a look of dread plastered to his face. _Seven Children… Oh dear however will I survive?_

chapter one revised with a cast of characters in the beginning. Next chapter may be coming soon. ^_^; 


	2. A Plea

School has been on me very heavily and I've lost inspiration for these stories. I'm blocked on what to write next. Help me find something to inspire me again.

New music or some art, anything. I know more or less where I want to go with it, but it's just not flowing to me the way I want it.

Here's to hoping that I get some inspiration soon to write the next few chapters.

Heavens Evangel 


End file.
